User talk:Sutana uchiha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Magatama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NejiHyuga900 (Talk) 13:47, June 7, 2011 Thanks for helping out! I am glad to see real contributors like you helping this Wiki. Anyways, I am not sure if the names of each Kage (Yudai) are their actual names because people could have been posting random names for them in the Kage page. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 16:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I need help with the skills. I just now noticed that the skill prices in the Academy have been lowered. I got a job for you. Can you change all of the prices of all the techniques for each skill in Wind and Fire Ninjutsu for me? Also, can change you change all of the Fire Ninjutsu's training time (I already changed Wind Ninjutsu's training time). Go into the Academy in game and you will find the skills and I hope that your character is at level 60 so you can view all the skills for an element or two. Even if you don't have the element, look at another element that you have with the same level so you can see the gold and training time values. By the way, the training time for friends is x2 the amount of time as the training time in the Academy. Skills that can be learn instantly from the Academy, write "Instant" in the Training Time (Academy) parameter and "1 hour" in the Training Time (Friend) parameter. MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE EDITING IN "Source Mode"!!! You won't be able to edit the infobox in Visual Mode. If you do this for me and if I see that you did it CORRECTLY and if you didn't make any major mistakes, I will give you administration rights in this Wiki. GOOD LUCK!!! --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 20:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I will add information and pictures for the missions later. There are so many things that I need to do in this Wiki. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 20:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) One more thing! Make sure you change the Gold prices in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu too. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 20:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I activated the Wiki Chat. Instead of you posting in my talking page, I have activated a Wiki Chat for the Wiki. You can find the chat anywhere but the home page on the right side where it says Ninja Saga Wiki Chat and click "Join the Chat". Post there if you want to chat with me if I am on the Ninja Saga Wiki and not away. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 20:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Age? I wonder, how old are you because you type and edit like a 12 year old or something? --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 03:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) My Facebook account If you want to see my information, go to my Facebook account. If you haven't, send me a friend request. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) My Facebook Account Sorry dude i cant give my own Identity its a Secret sorry.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 23:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC)